When Kurt Won
by hopewithfeathers
Summary: "And I know what that does to you...when I win."  Based on the series premiere, just an idea of a time when Kurt beat Blaine...fluffy and sexy


**Okay, so I know some writers on here may have thought of this/written this already, but I thought of it today and I just thought it was perfect! :)**

**Basically, I want this to be a series of one shots based on the "Purple Piano Project" and what "it does to Blaine when Kurt wins." LOL I just couldn't help myself! So, here's the deal-if you readers like this story and idea enough, I will be taking prompts for any ideas or scenarios that you guys would like to see Kurt "win" and Blaine react to. :) I'm so excited, and I will take any ideas that come to me! So, if enough of you review and tell me what you want to see, I will write it for you. **

**Anyway, here's the first oneshot for you. I hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to email me/message me/review me and give me prompts! It can be anything that comes to your imagination. :)**

"_And I know what that does to you…when I win."_

Kurt was just making sure that his hair looked perfect, and that his casual, tight, jeans hugged his ass nicely, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" he yelled down the stairs where Finn was assumed to be playing video games. Kurt hop-skipped down the steps two at a time, tripping slightly on the last one before he reached the door. He was still laughing at himself when he pulled open the door for his beautiful, smiling Blaine. Blaine was wearing a simple red t-shirt, but it was tight in all the right places, and a pair of dark wash jeans. Kurt had a feeling Blaine knew what the color red did to him.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine greeted, that grin he only seemed to have around his boyfriend lighting up his face. "What's so funny?" Kurt smiled at stepped aside so that Blaine could walk past him and into the house.

"Oh, nothing, I just got excited and almost killed myself on the stairs." Kurt didn't know why he told Blaine about his clumsiness. Just a couple months ago he would've blushed and thought up a different excuse. Blaine's grin got wider, and he leaned forward to place a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Aw, excited for me?" he asked happily. Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"No, the new Project Runway was on," he quipped. Blaine frowned for a second before realizing it wasn't the right day for Kurt's favorite show.

"Ah, sarcasm." Blaine stuck his tongue out like a child. Kurt's retort was lost as he stared down Blaine's tongue. He got that warm, tingly sensation all over his body again.

"I didn't get a real kiss," Kurt said instead, practically whispering. "I want a real kiss."

Blaine's eyes flashed down to Kurt's awaiting lips as the boy leaned closer. The Warbler's eyes nervously scanned the seemingly empty house behind Kurt.

"Are your parents home?" he whispered.

"Nope." Kurt's smile was mischievous. "They're out on a date tonight." He leaned forward the extra inch and pressed his lips to Blaine's soft, warm ones. Blaine responded enthusiastically, his fingers at the nape of Kurt's neck and his body flush against him. Kurt sucked Blaine's lower lip into his mouth and Blaine let lose a soft groan. The groan vibrated Kurt's lips and he hummed back, feeling his cock twitch at the sensation.

"Guh, _Blaine_—"

"Kurt? Who was at the door?"

Blaine had to tear himself away from Kurt's mouth as they heard heavy footsteps coming in their direction. Kurt took a minute to catch his breath and allow his body to cool down before calling back to his stepbrother.

"It's Blaine," Kurt said, trying not to take out his frustration on Finn.

"Oh," Finn said, sticking his head through the doorway and into the front room. "Hey, man."

"Hi Finn," Blaine said back breathlessly. He didn't have as much success getting under control as Kurt did. If Finn noticed, he chose not to comment.

"You guys want to play some video games?" Finn asked. Kurt sighed, about to tell Finn nicely that_ no_ they did not want to play, they actually had some "studying" to do in Kurt's room, but then he saw the excited look on his boyfriend's face. Kurt groaned internally. There was no way he could say no to Blaine now, not after he saw that face.

"What game are you playing?" Blaine asked. Finn smiled, probably happy for once that there was another guy in the house who liked to play video games.

"Call of Duty." Blaine immediately turned to Kurt, his eyes pleading, but Kurt was already waving his hand in the direction of the living room.

"Go on," Kurt said, exasperated. Blaine's entire face lit up and he caught Kurt in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, thank you, Kurt! Thank you!" Blaine peppered Kurt's face with little kisses, across his cheeks, eyelids, forehead, and nose, until Kurt was a blushing, incoherent mess in Blaine's arms.

"Your-your welcome," Kurt mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, his entire body warm.

"Are you coming, too?" Blaine asked hopefully, putting on the eyes again. Kurt didn't even think Blaine realized he was doing it. Kurt sucked in a breath_. Jeez, the things this boy does to me_, he thought.

"Yeah, Blaine, I'll come watch you." Blaine smiled happily and grabbed Kurt's hand. Finn looked on with a slightly disgusted expression, but Kurt appreciated that he was at least trying to hide it. He led the two boys into the living room where he had hooked up his Play Station 3.

"Alright, so it's just you and me, Blaine?" Blaine glanced at Kurt.

"Come on, Kurt, you should play with us! At least try it. Please?" Kurt didn't look Blaine in the eyes, knowing if he did than he would give Blaine whatever he wanted.

"Nah, you two play. I just like watching." Blaine pouted, but he didn't push his boyfriend. Kurt took a seat on the couch, while Blaine sat cross-legged on the floor next to Finn.

"You've played Call of Duty before, right?" Finn asked, handing Blaine a controller. Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, Wes, David, and I used to play all the time." Kurt resisted the urge to grab Blaine's hand and squeeze. He didn't miss the sad look that flashed through Blaine's eyes at the thought of his friends that had just recently moved to California for college.

"Cool," Finn said, starting up the game. "Then I don't need to explain anything."

Kurt watched his stepbrother and his boyfriend play. Blaine yelled out of nowhere and started swearing numerous times, which Kurt found hilarious. Blaine almost never swore, unless he was really upset. Finn just yelled along with him and groaned every time he got hit.

"DAMN IT!" Finn yelled when Blaine finally killed off his character. "Dude, that was awesome! You're really good! SHIT." Blaine was practically rolling on the ground laughing, the game controller clutched this chest. Kurt stared at him, feeling the affection for Blaine trying to burst through until he screamed it to the entire world. Kurt's cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling, when Blaine finally sat up, breathing heavily.

"Thanks, Finn. It was fun!" Blaine's eyes found Kurt, and his smile instantly widened. "What do you think Kurt? Do you think you could beat me?" Finn grinned at his stepbrother, glancing down at his crossed-legs and the breathless smile on his lips.

"Nah, Blaine, Kurt doesn't like video games. He's never even played before, there's no way he could beat you."

Now, what Finn said was true. Kurt had never really been into video games, he didn't really get the appeal of them. He had no desire to play. But one thing Kurt hated is when people said that he _couldn't_ something. Kurt was fierce, stubborn, and competitive. There was no way he was letting Finn or Blaine live this down. He knew he had seen Finn play enough times to get the gist of the rules and how to play.

"I'll play," Kurt said stiffly. Blaine's grin threatened to split his face. He knew exactly why Kurt had agreed, and he loved it. "And I'll beat you, too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will _not_."

"Will _too._"

"Will—"

"Guys!" Finn groaned. "Just play already!" Finn tossed Kurt the controller and fired up the game again.

"I hope you like losing, babe," Blaine chuckled as soon as the game was on. "Because I'm about to beat your pretty ass." Kurt sputtered in shock at Blaine's reference to his ass—usually his boyfriend was the perfect gentlemen. Not that he was complaining or anything. Kurt adjusted himself, wriggling his legs a little, uncomfortable. He could tell Blaine noticed from the his raised eyebrows and gleeful expression.

"I don't think so, _babe,_" Kurt retorted, keeping his eyes firmly glued to the screen. "There is no way you're winning now!"

There was a lot of shoving and distracting involved. Whenever Blaine would get ahead, Kurt would shove him and make him lose his focus. Kurt was surprisingly good for his first time playing, and Blaine was sweating with the effort of trying to beat him. At one point, Blaine got so desperate he knew he needed to distract Kurt some other way. So, he flung his gelled hair back, shaking it and messing it up with his fingers, causing little springy dark curls to come loose. Blaine knew it was cruel, but he also knew how much Kurt loved his curls. Sure enough, Kurt glanced at Blaine out of the corner of his eye and stopped at the sight of Blaine's now loose hair. Kurt blinked, staring for so long that Blaine was able to shoot him and run away without getting caught. Kurt gave a start, wrenching his eyes back to the screen.

"Blaine! You bastard!"

Okay, so Blaine's loud belly laugh was almost worth getting shot over. "That is cheating!" Kurt chased after Blaine's character, shooting mercilessly at him. Kurt, for the rest of the game, was fully focused and dared not to even glance at Blaine again. Blaine was smiling hugely at his side, distracted by the faint pink tinge swirling in Kurt's cheeks. Finn was shouting in the chair behind them, trying to get Blaine pumped up so that he would beat Kurt. When Kurt gave the shout of victory, Blaine blinked, turning his attention back to the game.

"What? NO!" Blaine shouted in pretend agony, flopping onto his back. Now Kurt was the one rolling on the floor laughing. He sat up with a triumphant smirk on his face, staring down at Blaine, who still had his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face. Finn was staring in open-mouthed astonishment at Kurt, like he didn't know him.

"Guess who's pretty ass just beat yours?" Kurt sang happily. "It was definitely mine. I won, I won, I w—" Kurt squeaked in surprise. Blaine's face was suddenly right up close to his, their noses practically touching. Blaine growled low in his throat, and Kurt huffed in shock, feeling a shiver run through his body.

"The only reason you beat me," Blaine rumbled next to Kurt's ear so that only he could hear him, "is because you're so fucking beautiful I couldn't stop staring at you." Blaine let his teeth nibble a little at Kurt's earlobe before moving away. Kurt tried to bite back his moan, but a little whimper slipped out anyway. He closed his eyes when he felt Blaine's warm breath slide over his lips. Kurt let out a shaky breath, leaning forward to kiss Blaine. Blaine moved out of the way just in time, and Kurt ended up flailing and falling sideways onto the carpet. Kurt's eyes flew open in shock and they stared up at Blaine accusingly. Blaine was grinning playfully, but his eyes were almost as dark as Kurt's were.

"You _tease_, Blaine Anderson," Kurt snarled, causing Blaine to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, I don't know what that was, but I think I should leave now," Finn said hastily before backing out of the room.

"Okay, he's gone," Kurt said desperately. "Kiss me now, please." Blaine leaned down towards the floor where Kurt was still lying on his side, but he pulled back at the last instant and smiled wickedly.

"No."

Kurt thought he seriously might pass out. He didn't know what Blaine had done to make him so needy. He was guessing it was the combination of Blaine's sexy, rumbly voice, the way he bit his ear, and his refusal to kiss him.

"God, Blaine, _please._" Kurt knew he sounded and looked desperate, he was a quivering mess at Blaine's side. "What do I have to do?" Blaine inhaled sharply, feeling his own want shoot through his body. He couldn't believe how easily he could get to Kurt.

"Y-You w-won," Blaine stuttered, swallowing hard. "So you don't get a kiss."

"That doesn't make sense," Kurt moaned. Blaine whimpered soundlessly at the noise. "If I win, I should get a kiss as my prize. You're just a sore loser."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! You suck at losing, Blaine! You get all pouty and throw a fit, and then you get cruel and don't give me—"

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his lips onto Kurt's, causing Kurt to let out a startled gasp that turned into a moan. Blaine forced his tongue into Kurt's mouth, kissing him so hard that they were both gasping for breath in seconds. Blaine pulled away only slightly so that their lips were still touching, but so they could get puffs of hair through the side of their mouths.

"Ugh, _Kurt_, you are so _hot_," Blaine moaned brokenly, dipping his head and latching his mouth onto the sensitive skin on Kurt's throat.

"_Blaine,_" Kurt whined, tangling his fingers into Blaine's now loose curls. Kurt trembled and whimpered when Blaine started sucking and biting the milky white skin of his neck. "Ugh, meh, _God,_ Blaine, stop…Blaine _stop,_ Finn could walk in here at any—mmm, gnuh, _second—_"

Blaine groaned in complaint, wrenching his lips away from Kurt's skin. Both boys stared at each other in awe, their breathing ragged, faces flushed, and eyes dark.

"_Wow,_" Kurt breathed, astonished. He had never felt anything like _that_ before—not even with Blaine. Blaine had never kissed him like that before.

"_Shit,_" Blaine whispered back, and Kurt giggled.

"So, what, me winning turns you on?" Kurt questioned, shocking even himself with his bravery. Blaine's expression was comical—his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in bewilderment, a rare blush flooding his face to the tips of his ears. He looked so cute that Kurt couldn't resist, he rushed forward and claimed Blaine's lips again. Kurt noticed the change now. When he kissed Blaine, it was like he _needed_ to kiss him, he had to physically force himself to pull away. Their lips were glued together, and it was like they couldn't _stop_. From the stunned look on Blaine's face, Kurt knew he felt it too.

"I-yeah, I guess it does," Blaine mumbled. By this time Kurt had forgotten his starting question, so he just hummed back, kissing Blaine again.

"I—love—you—so—much," Kurt mumbled in between heated kisses. Blaine sighed in contentment against his neck.

"I love you too," Blaine said gently. The furious humming in his veins began to die down slightly, and the kisses he pressed to Kurt's face came more tender and lazy. He rubbed his cheek against Kurt's. "You feel so good." Kurt sighed and dipped his head so that it rested on Blaine's shoulder.

"I still won though," he said after a while. Blaine groaned loudly against Kurt's hair.

"Really, Kurt? You _had_ to bring that up again?" Kurt grinned against Blaine's shirt.

"Only because you're so cute when you lose."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am—"

"Blaine! You're a two-year-old."

"Hmph. So are you." Kurt smiled.

"I love you."

"Ugh, Kurt. I love you too."

Kurt hugged Blaine tighter, pressing a kiss to his collarbone.

"Blaine? Can we play again?"

"No."

"Sore loser," Kurt mumbled. "Fine. I'll just get Finn to play with me—"

"UGH." Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm when he tried to stand up. "I was comfortable. But, fine, I'll play with you. But you can't cheat this time." Kurt sat in stunned silence.

"_I _can't cheat? _Blaine_—" Blaine pressed a hand over Kurt's mouth.

"Shh!" He grinned. "Let's just play." Kurt glared at his boyfriend. "Kurt, stop. Kurt, stop licking my hand, it won't work." Both boys stared at each other, Kurt licking Blaine's hand and Blaine grinning, before they dissolved into a fit of laughter. Blaine pulled his hand back, pouting and rolling his honey hazel eyes.

"Alright, Kurt, alright. You win."

**So, what do you think? This can be the first oneshot of Kurt winning in many! So don't forget to prompt me! :) And thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**

**-hopewithfeathers**


End file.
